


倒带

by YIjii



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 英A
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIjii/pseuds/YIjii
Summary: 英A
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	倒带

和他有关的性爱仅有一次，称之为回忆或许太过酸腐。想来他应对性很抗拒才对，但在那个异常寒冷的曼哈顿午夜里，亚修林克斯乖顺地挑开衬衣的扣子，亲吻着那位无所适从的处男的手心只是笑：你怕我吗？

谁说奥村英二不求回报？他偶尔想到趋光而去的昆虫，自觉俗不可耐便涨红了脸，他没有那般轻盈的翅膀，在他不到二十年的平稳人生里，不过是撑杆跳向天空停留了那么一会儿，脚跟终要扎回那片散发着致命芳草清香、寂静而祥和的大地里，尘归尘土归土。在某个隐秘的时刻，他是否想向那两片清冷的薄唇索取些什么呢。然而仅仅手心里的一个吻都让他惶恐，生怕看见高傲的脖颈为他弯折下来，可偏不如他所愿，亚修半跪在他双膝间时懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看他，目光狡黠里竟然有半分焦躁，好似他才是初入情网的少年。

早些时候亚修一副乖学生的打扮出了门，半夜才回。走时英二问他干嘛，他一笑糊弄过去，回来英二对他说，我其实知道你去干嘛了。亚修说，其实我也知道你当时就知道我要干嘛。其实英二倒也不是真的知道他到底是去干什么的，他只是摸不准，违法乱纪的勾当有许多，杀人还是卖身还是打着卖身的幌子杀人？

他总是那么迟钝，即使很多年后也维持着那样让人无法记恨的单纯和善良，他看见那头凌乱的金发、脖子上的牙印还有裤子上的血方才后知后觉地明白，万幸那时他还未曾说过什么“我要保护你”之类的蠢话。亚修关灯倒在床上没再说话，想必很累，留他一个人站在窗户那边，那时他犹豫了一会儿该不该拉上窗帘，也许还是不拉，外头是纽约，灯火阑珊，明亮又吵闹，为他减少了些窘迫。

亚修反应很快，立刻从床上爬起来，说，哭什么哭？我还没哭你怎么能哭？哭的人一般听不得这种话，英二抓住他的手臂，让他们跌回床上去，拥抱愈发凶狠，他们保持着那样不舒服的姿势抱了好一会儿，谁知剥离了高级情感后显露出的竟然还是万恶的性欲。亚修一只手搭在他的背上安抚，轻声说，我没事，我休息一会儿就好了，另一只手脱掉他的裤子，他竟然也默许了他脱了他的裤子。含住性器，亲吻。 

为什么偏偏是那个晚上呢？亚修比他高、比他纤细却比他强壮，是个连格鲁兹都不忍下重手的精雕细琢的美丽造物，他用他刚握过枪的手捏住他的生殖器根部，用他刚被别的男人蹂躏的冰凉嘴唇咬着他胯间的东西——它在内裤里肿胀得难看，从英二看到亚修刚进门那副苍白虚脱的模样起就脱离了他的控制。而他却还有心思仰起头来笑，白玉一样的胳膊肘撑在男大学生结实的大腿肌肉上。哟，不算小，他还说。这已然是挑衅，未经人事的他怎么会掌控高潮的节奏呢，于是就和所有春梦一样，那东西方才拔出来，精液就已经射在了那头被明码标价的金发上。可能男人就是需要通过勃起、性交和射精来到达一种身心绝对宁静的丑恶生物，英二从前以为这里的男人特指格鲁兹之流的恋童老白男，可如今他自己也被划进了男人的范畴。即使他不够老，弱冠之年，青春勃发；也不够白，不够恋童，但依旧说得通。同样都是一根阴茎哪来的高低贵贱？亚修为他口交时，他就没有一瞬间的冲动想要摁住他的后颈贯穿喉咙、抱紧他并掐断那两根细细的蝴蝶骨吗，快感可都是实实在在的，灌进每一根卷曲的体毛里，容不得否认，还留下精液当证据。冷静后他惊慌了，亚修却挣脱他的手说没关系，洗干净很快的。

英二听见那方厕所水声响了起来，他想起亚修先前那句话。他究竟怕他什么呢，怕他像个死神？怕他过于熟练的床笫技巧？怕他如此轻贱自己的身体，刚受人侵犯就又从容不迫地爬上别人的床？那时的他并不能想通，这些不过是他保护自己的另一把枪罢了，人又不能和强奸犯勃起的下体讲道理，还不如顺着他们的意思减轻些痛苦。但永远善良的他怎会容许自己想到这层意思呢，在科西嘉的豪宅，那个人一手拿枪一手抓着他的手腕儿奔跑在长长的走道里，他分明觉得是有光笼罩在他们的身上。可怕的不过是自己的眼泪，懦弱又难以与梦割舍。

亚修很快回来，头发干净了，仿佛一眼看穿他。亚修说，放心吧，我没病，那些老男人谨慎得很。他连忙辩解，我不是这个意思。

到此为止英二尚且还算个处男，但偏偏就是这个晚上，他们前半夜闲聊，最终在后半夜做了爱。显然地，英二不可能是主动撩拨的那一方，他还尚未摆脱青春期男孩那种发胀的羞涩，要说是亚修引诱他也不全对，这个说法等同于说亚修就是个婊子，那和那些老白男精神控制的羞辱有什么区别呢，这让英二感到不适。如果他是青春期即将结束的成年男子，那亚修也是正值青春期的少年，性有什么理由呢，不过是那东西在某个时刻逐渐变得微妙起来，可以是目睹亚修被马文那肥宅抱起来，手臂伤口渗出血的时候，也可以是他陪在他身边一宿，清晨阳光洒在那裸露的半截后腰的时候。说来也奇怪，眼泪、血、精液，这些理应让亚修恶心的东西竟都在英二这里形成了一个奇妙的配比，在那个漂亮男孩不慌不忙地吞下他的性器、仰头朝他一笑后彻底沸腾。

漂亮男孩本来枕着英二的大腿喝酒，说今天那老头如何油腻，他不过吹了个头发戴了副眼镜就把他骗得团团转，多亏他这张脸，可惜还没套出话人头就让别人抢了——他从前是不和英二说这些的——这些打打杀杀的琐事。兴许是喝了酒，他说了更多，说老头子发现是迟早的事，这儿也不安全了，他可能会死——才下去半罐啤酒，亚修头一歪，生机勃勃地抵着他后脑勺的东西被抓了正着。英二看到亚修站起来，半跪着跨上他的腰，手里晃着半瓶酒，黑色内裤下两截大腿在昏暗的室内呈现出苍白的冷色，他说，想做吗，又补上一句，我可以让你很舒服。然后教他戴避孕套，教他把用完的避孕套打结扔进垃圾桶里。

处男总是游离在小心翼翼和笨手笨脚之间，最后他终于把他抵在59号街那座他这辈子负担不起的公寓的落地窗上，贯穿了他的身体。从今往后的很多年，在为数不多的自慰的时刻他总不得不想起这幅不那么动人的景致。他本来以为性爱是很吵闹的事，但不是。男孩挂在他身上安静得像只猫，只是低沉地吭气，他一度以为是他没能让人舒服，反倒被那副翡翠眸子斜斜瞟了一眼。于是，他穿着学生气的t恤和内裤，依着那些细碎的金发任性地垂他的颈窝里，肩头望过去的天际线可真美，那就是纽约，除了孤独，和爱德华霍普的纽约真不一样。

完事之后竟然已有一些日出的迹象，亚修问了他很多关于日本的事，然后唏嘘，另一个大城市罢了，他还说，美国护照极其方便，他愿意陪他回去打一辈子黑工。

后来就发生了好多事。可绮丽的春梦成为梦魇后依然摄人心魄，噩梦才好，痛苦通常比性更加深刻。

人人都觉得那个亚修林克斯不应该随意惨死在人行道上。他美丽强大、桀骜不驯，笼中鸟都配得上最贵的墓地，挣脱铁链的孔雀难道还配不上一个简单的葬礼吗。即使他本人并不在意，说到底都是丑陋的东西，性爱是，死亡也是，上不得台面。不如心安理得地享受死后的甜蜜，不让后世惦记，比如以谋杀罪枪决，比如装上翅膀飞到下东区最高的地方一跃而下，摔成一滩烂泥，血肉拍打在有劣质涂鸦的断垣残壁上滋滋冒泡，和街边黏糊糊的垃圾筒、流浪汉的体液一起腐烂发臭。

你能想到他在日本未开化的小乡村里度过余生，最后用树枝草草扎一个十字架随意葬在一片未命名的荒野上吗？多年后蓄起长发俨然一副摄影家模样的奥村英二已然明白，他终究不是天生的艺术家，不能成为那个图书馆里读海明威的天才少年，但他依然觉得，长眠于荒野也不坏，为什么不可以呢？

奥村英二有时会想象如果七年前有个肚子淌着血的金发男孩奔跑着赶向登机口，那么如今他便会以同样一头扎眼的金发会出现在东京街头巷尾的广告牌上。过分岁月静好的日子已经柔和了他身上凌厉的锋芒，大城市的过路人偶尔瞥见镁光灯下那副冷冷的翡翠眸子，呼吸停滞一拍，终又回到步履匆匆去，噢，另一个美少年罢了。


End file.
